Twilight: Jessica's pov
by LiGiKi
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like in Jessica's point of view in the Twilight book? Well read this story to find out! I hope you like it : It's rated T just in case
1. The New Girl

**Disclaimer: (it's on my profile) :D**

* * *

Twilight: Jessica Stanley's pov

I woke up to find rain droplets pattering on my window. I laid in bed, thinking, with my eyes closed. It was another day at the boring town of Forks located on the corner of Washington state. I have lived in Forks my whole life and nothing barely happens. It's an upkeep small town where everyone knows everyone. There's not a single secret in Forks. Well… maybe perhaps just one. The Cullen family. As mysterious and strange, they were. Never interacting with others besides their own family. All with a strange color skin tone: pale chalky white. It's as if they have never been exposed to sunlight. Hard to believe that they went hiking in the great outdoors every time it was bright and sunny out. Psh. What a tree-hugger. Ah. I remember just two years ago when the Cullen family had moved into the little town of Forks. I have no idea why they would choose this small town, with Dr. Cullen being one of the best surgeons out there. Mrs. Cullen said she liked small towns; as so I hear. That year, I remember having the biggest crush on the Edward Cullen. So beautiful he was, and his beauty was just as equal as his intimidation. One look into those coal black eyes and it's like he's going to kill me or something. I shuddered passing through that memory. And after a month of trying to catch his attention, I just gave up. Some instinct told me to stay away. Weird. It's probably just a weird vibe because nobody dared to speak with them. From then on… I was in love with the one and only, baby faced, Mike Newton.

Anyways, I heard a rumor that the cop's daughter, Isabella Swan, was coming to live in Forks from Phoenix, California. At first, I was quite skeptical. Usually, I was the first one to know about town's gossip. I turned out to be one of the last people to be told. I was outraged! Then, I thought… this girl must be crazy! Why on Earth would she give up her Phoenix life to come in the dull shabby town of Forks? It just totally blew me away! I heard she arrived yesterday or something. Maybe I'll see her in school today. I wonder if she's pretty. I huffed with laughter to myself. Prettier than me to steal my Mike Newton away from me? Impossible. This joke of mine put me in a good mood. Mike Newton is MINE!

I groaned as I got out of bed. The rain outside made my room feel all icky and grimy. It disgusted me. I quickly stepped into the shower and got ready for school. As I stepped out of my house, I grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen counter. I stepped into my car and drove off to school, munching on my granola bar on the way. I was thinking about how to impress Mike Newton. I sighed as I said his name. He was just so beautiful. When I got to the school, I knew something was different. How do I know this? Because an old red truck with paint chipping away with a broken tail light was driving around the school parking lot like an idiot. I wonder who that is? I huffed in amusement as I saw the battered old truck wheezing as it struggled to go on.

I quickly managed to find a good parking spot. It was 4 slots down from Mike Newton's car! Eek! Well, it was the closest I could get. I snapped the engine shut and got out of the car to meet up with Mike who was halfway down the parking lot walking towards the school. SCHLOSH! That was the exact sound it made when my new slippers submerged itself in a three inch deep of mud. I did not even dare to look down and see them totally ruined! Mud squished between my toes. I hope it wouldn't damage that new nail polish I applied just last night. I groaned in despair. Could this day get any worse?

And it did. This day was a disaster. My first hours class was okay. Mike wasn't in it so it just made my mood even worse. Then second hour class was what made my day an utter disaster. It was Spanish class and the chief cop's daughter, Isabella Swan, was in it. As I walked into the classroom, I took my seat next to one of my best gal pals, Angela Weber. She was pretty quiet, but oh so very nice. But the fact that Isabella Swan was new to this school did not bother me. What did was the fact that she was gorgeous! I could feel my eyes transform green with envy as her long brown hair swayed behind her. I wish I could have hair like that. And UGH! She was one of those types who could get a guy in a blink of an eye. I mean even her blushes were pretty! I gawked in shock as this girl took her seat in the back of the class room. I could not get that face out of my head. She had a pretty pale face as well…. But the thing is that pale skin actually looks "good" on her. I spat in utter disgust. Angela seemed to notice the new student as well.

I looked around the classroom. Eric, the boy with slick, black hair and a nasally voice was staring at the new girl. Great. She has just arrived into this school and she already had a guy adoring her. Just less than two hours… I wonder what a whole day would do. I shook out the horror in my head as I tried to pay attention to the teacher. This class seemed to go on for what seemed like hours! It was dragging on so much with the teacher speaking a whole different language. I was so relieved when the end of hour bell shrilled. Next was lunch. Finally a time to fresh up my mind.

I practically raced to lunch where I found a seat in front of Mike Newton! I was leaping out of my seat! But then… "she" came again! That Isabella Swan… or Bella, as she likes to be called. I decided to play nice. No need to hate a person I don't know; no other less, the new girl. Maybe she won't steal my Mike Newton after all. Bella was escorted by no other than Angela. They were both shy because none said a word to another. I watched as Angela and Bella sauntered towards my table. Angela introduced the whole table. I examined Bella as she scrunched up her face in an attempt to memorize everyone's name. Eric waved at Bella from across the table as Angela and Bella seated themselves. Bella just so happened to take the empty chair next to me. I peacefully munched on my sandwich, trying to disengage any conversation with me and her. And that's when it happened.

"Who are _they_?" She had asked me.

I quickly knew who she meant. I glanced up at the table she was gazing at. The tables the Cullen's sat at. Suddenly, Edward Cullen looked up at me and I froze in my place. Did Edward Cullen just look at me? No. He did not. He only glanced up at me and in another millisecond, he too was looking at Bella. Luckily, that only lasted a fraction of a second like mines, because by the next second, he dropped his gaze. Those eyes were deadly looking. They were black. Such a malicious color… I felt my cheeks scorching scarlet and I giggled to hold in my embarrassment. However, I still gazed at the Cullen's table… in a hope that perhaps he'll look my way again.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife," I explained to Bella in a low hushed tone.

I waited for Bella to speak as Edward picked his bagels to pieces wit ha long white finger. That's funny… it doesn't even look like he ate any of that.

"They are… very nice-looking." Bella murmured disturbing my moment of thought.

"Yes!" I agreed with her. They were all gorgeous. I let out a giggle. Perhaps I sounded to enthusiastic? Why do I care about the Cullens? "They're all together though - Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." I explained with some shock in my voice to the fact tat such a beautiful family was living in the infamous town of Forks.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" Bella had asked. "They don't look related…."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Haled are brother and sister, twins - the blondes - and they're foster children." I announced matter-of-factly

"They look a little old for foster children" she commented.

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice - for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," I admitted at last.

Why was Bella so interested in the Cullens? Was she interested in one of them? Interested in Edward? I laughed to myself in my head. She'll never get him. If you ask me… Dr. Cullen is a little way to young to have kids. If he IS in his late twenties or early thirties, how could he have two sons? Emmett who is 18 and Edward who is 17. That means if perhaps he was in his early thirties, the latest he had a kid was at the age of 16. Talk about teen-pregnancy.

"I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have kids, though," I added to try to ease the atmosphere.

Well how can Mrs. Cullen produce such gorgeous looking boys like Emmett and Edward? Well, I do admit. Dr. Cullen is pretty handsome, himself. I shrugged to myself. Why should I care about the Cullens? I reminded myself again. What bothered me even more was that Bella was so dazed by the Cullens. She didn't even take her eyes off of them during the whole conversation we had. It was quite infuriating if you ask me, but I kept my cool. To impress Mike, I thought to myself. To impress Mike.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" she asked again.

"No," I said perhaps a little to snobby. I tried again to lighten up my mood. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

I watched Bella watch the Cullen's table. Edward Cullen was now looking at Bella right in her eyes and he looked like he was thinking really hard about something. He looked as if his head was going to explode any second! But of course Bella has to be a scared cat and look down. How juvenile.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" she had asked.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him," I said bitterly.

I quietly snorted with laughter to myself at my little joke. Wow. This was pathetic. The lunch period was now over and I rushed over to the garbage can, disposing the reminiscences of my turkey sandwich and water bottle. I was a little crabby that I didn't have a chance to talk with Mike during lunch. All because of Bella. Well on the bright side, Bella didn't seem at least 1 interested in my Mike, my soon-to-be boyfriend. She seemed to be more attached to the Cullen family. Psh. Like she had a chance with them.

I quickly fled from the almost vacant cafeteria, rushing towards my english class. As I hastily passed Mr. Banner's Biology II room, I glanced in, walking a little slower, hoping to catch a glance of Mike whose class was in there. I searched the room, my eyes hungrily examining the class. No sign of Mike. Maybe he hadn't come in yet. But something did catch my eye. Bella Swan was sitting next to Edward Cullen. Was she out of her mind? He'd probably eat her up! The fact that he looked painfully uncomfortable didn't help at all. I was pretty sure he was going to eat her. I rushed to my english class in the back of the hallway for the bell has rung indicating the beginning of class. Shoot! I was so late.

I burst into the room, panting like I just ran a 25 mile marathon. The teacher looked at me disapprovingly. The class was silent as they snickered to their friends. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you for coming in so early, Miss Stanley. You must really enjoy the class!" the teacher had remarked, bitterly sarcastically. **(a/n: does anyone know the name of the english teacher?)**

My face flushed red as I went to take my seat next to my friend, Lauren. Some of the students were laughing at me as the teacher's cold eyes bored into my back. Chills ran up my spine. As soon as I sat down, the teacher picked on me.

"Miss Stanley. Do you recall the book we were supposed to get for our in class reading assignment?" She had hissed.

"Yes," I replied. "Wuthering Heights."

The teacher began to write some definitions on the board for the class to copy. I took out my notebook and began to copy the words. How I did not enjoy English. The class went on way too slow. English was not even my forte. Suddenly, I remembered the crumpled up test hiding under my bed. I dare not show that 76 to my parents. I winced at that memory and tried to pay attention to the teacher.

Saved by the bell! The end of class bell shrilled once more. I once thought the sound was too harsh… but today, it was my life saver. I rushed out of the classroom in an attempt to try to catch up with Mike. I was excited and there was a skip in my step. I peered through the door way to find that no one was there except for Eric who was talking to Angela. Where'd he go? I grimaced to myself and searched the sea of faces in the hallway. I tried to remember what class he had next. Gym! My face lit up with hope as I raced towards the Gym doors. There, I spun around to wait for Mike and hopefully pretend to "bump" into him by accident and engage a conversation.

At last, I saw him. I was thinking hard to see what I should say to him. I thought my plan over and over. This was going to be awesome! And suddenly, there she was. Bella Swan talking to my Mike Newton. They were both happily talking. Mike obviously oblivious to the fact that I was three feet away from him. I quickly made my escape before neither of them spotted me. What did Mike see in Bella? I hope she doesn't like him; and I REALLY hope he doesn't like her. He can't like her. Just can't like her… because he likes me… well he will… These thought made me depressed as I went through the rest of the school day sulking.

When the end of the school day came, I was so relieved. I was so happy to get away from that evil little monster sent to destroy my life. I took deep breaths as I sat still in my car, watching people walk to their vehicles. Perhaps I was over-reacting. I mean… Bella can be his friend… right? Yea… I mean…. I'm Mike's friend and we're not going out yet… so Mike can't like-like Bella that quickly. I exhaled a sigh of relief as I reared out of the parking lot and headed home. As I did, I made a pact to myself: that I would get Mike Newton before Bella or anyone else has a chance. I realized that with me not to be his girlfriend at this moment, means that Mike is open like a target. If anyone attempts to steal my Mike… well then that'll be the last of them.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter! The chapters are going along with the chapters in the Twilight book. (or at least I'm trying to) lol.**

**please rate/comment/review!! Hope you like this story! If you have anything you would like me to add in the story, please feel free to share. :)**


	2. Obsession

**Disclaimer: in my profile**

* * *

The next day was better for the worse; if that makes sense. First, Mike Newton was pretty much a puppy dog to Bella. He is always following her around! Ugh! How I wish he would do the same to me and not to Bell-uh… Second, it was better that Edward Cullen wasn't in school. Why? Because then Bella wouldn't ask me so many questions about them and I would finally be able to talk to Mike. Yes, I admit it. I was feeling very maniacal today. It was probably because of those stupid, heavy, grey clouds drifting above Forks. There's barely a day where it's bright and sunny out. I really need a good tan. I examined my arms. Ew… I was beginning to look like Bella. I sniffed, wrinkling my nose. What a horrible thought.

The day so far wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. When I walked into first hour class, trigonometry, Bella waved to me and I gave her a brief smile. Eric was sitting on the corner of her desk, talking to her about something probably nonchalant. Poor Bella. As much as I like Eric as a friend, he can get pretty obnoxious.

During Lunch, it was definitely much better because I was talking to Mike more while Bella glanced at the Cullen's table every five seconds searching for Edward Cullen who was obviously not there. I'm beginning to think she's becoming obsessed with them! I mean, really. She's the only person who's been interested in that family like that. Ordinary people would probably move onto someone more… realistic, perhaps?

The next couple of days were a little better. Bella didn't bother me as much, but she seemed pretty disappointed that Edward Cullen wasn't in school today, again. I shrugged and continued my conversation with Mike about which car was better; a Cadillac or a Mercedes. Cadillac, duh! Did you ever see any of the star-sensations on television riding a Mercedes? Well…. I admit I was "pretending" to know what I was saying. I mean, cars? Not my ego! I quickly dropped the subject with him.

"Hey, Lauren. Remember when we went eye-shopping last weekend?" I asked Lauren.

She nodded, popping blueberries in her mouth.

"Well… did you like the silver flat-bottom slippers at DMW shoe store, or the blue one inch heeled open toes at the Port Angeles mall department store."

"Hm…" she started, thinking. "It all depends on where you're going with those. I mean… the flat-bottoms are better when going somewhere where you have to walk a lot and stuff. And the blue heely is better when you're going on a date."

"Okay. But which one do you think is better for me?"

"Definitely the silver flat-bottom slippers," she announced.

I took this into account. I'll have to get those slippers on my way home from school. Lauren was looking at my direction. I peeked at her, alarmed why she was looking at me like that.

"What are you looking at?"

"Hey, Bella," Lauren said, obviously ignoring and answering my question at the same time.

Bella looked at Lauren.

"Have you ever visited the Port Angeles Mall before?" She asked her.

I blinked. Where was she going with this? I saw Bella shake her head. Slowly, I took a sip of my water bottle.

"Well, I was wondering," Lauren began, "if you would like to come shopping with me and Jess sometime, I don't know when."

When I heard this, I almost choked on my water and spat it out directly in front of me at Mike. Was Lauren crazy? Like I want any more to do with Bella… I glared at Lauren and she didn't even look at me! In my peripheral vision, I saw Bella's lips move, saying, "okay." I was in total shock.

The school day finally ended and I was depressed like I was yesterday. Perhaps those silver-flat bottom slippers will cheer me up… I stared down at the slippers once drenched in mud that I was wearing. I spent half the night last night, scrubbing and scraping yucky muck and mud off those beautiful slippers. Without saying a word, I drove the mile to the DMW shoe store, located right here in Forks. At last, a decent place to shop at Forks.

When I entered the store, something was terribly wrong. The boxes with these slippers were filled to maximum capacity at the back of the store last weekend! Today, there was only four boxes left of these beautiful slippers! I searched through the pile, looking for my shoe size of seven and a half. There was a eight and a half, a six, a five and a half, and a nine, but NO seven and a half's! This day was officially another disaster. UGH! What did I ever do to deserve such a horrid life!

"Excuse me," I said politely to a worker who passed by me.

"Yes?" the worker had said very unenthusiastically.

"Are any more of these slippers going to come in?"

There was a pause and I heard the buzzing of the lights above of me as I watched the worker think. Then, he pressed a little button that made a loud buzzing noise. There, he waited. Thirty seconds later, a beefy man with a red vest came.

"What is it?" the beefy man asked the worker in a husky tone.

"This little girl here wants to know if any more if these slippers are coming into stock at this store."

To myself, I was pretty much shouting at this worker. Me? A little girl? The worker looked nothing but a couple of years _older_ than me. The beefy stocky man turned to me.

"A delivery truck will be arriving tomorrow morning, so you can come in then if you like," he had said.

"Okay, thank you, sir,"

I rushed out of the store and drove furiously home. I glanced at my speedometer. I was going 60 mph. Oh, what did I care? If the chief caught me, then I'll just have another reason to not like Bella.

The weekend came fast and I spent it reading the first couple of pages of the Wuthering Heights book. How I do not like to read. I managed to buy those silver flat-bottoms with my shoe size and I was pretty content. It showered lightly the whole weekend, and just like that, the weekend was over.

Monday morning came and I woke up to find my room unusually bright and crisp smelling. I glanced outside to find snow! Yes! The first snow of the year was going to come! The clouds were heavy looking, but the air did not seem grimy at all. I was so excited and my past grudges just seemed to vanish. Perhaps Bella was not so bad after all. I bonked my head with the heel of my hand as if saying, "I have multi-personality disorder!" I scoffed.

By second hour class, it was snowing outside and when the end of class came, I was enthusiastic about attacking my Mikey with a snowball. Maybe he'll play along and we'll have a snowball fight. When I stepped outside, I quickly spotted Mike and Bella walking towards the cafeteria. Mike was being attacked by Eric and Eric acted as if nothing happened. What a loser. Mike on the other hand was quickly making snowballs and pelting them at his guy friends. His face was rose colored because of frost and his spikey hair was drenched with water. Bella was trying to keep cover as she shielded herself with her binder, even though no one seemed to have the intentions of hitting her. Bella escaped to the cafeteria first, but Mike lingered on. This was my chance. I picked up a pile of snow and mushed and compacted it together so that it was the size of a baseball. I took aim and I threw it with all my might at Mike. It flew right by his head and missed! On the bright side, Mike noticed and threw his snowball at me and my jeans started to bleed melting snow. Ah! I was hysterically laughing as me and Mike threw snowballs at each other. After a good five minutes, Mike and I walked into the cafeteria, both partially soaked and stiff with coldness. We were laughing as we made our way to the lunch line where our other friends were.

I ordered a bowl of hot steamy chicken noodle soup. Perhaps that will defrost my frozen nose and lips. The lunch lady was looking at Bella asking her what she wanted, but Bella was in her own little world. She wasn't even looking at any of us, but looking someplace else. I pulled on her arm, snapping her out of her little world.

"Hello? Bella? What do you want?" I asked her.

She looked down and I felt her body temperature rising as she started to blush.

"What's with Bella?" Mike asked me.

"Nothing," Bella answered for me.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked her.

"Actually, I feel a little sick," Bella responded.

She was still looking down at the floor. I hope she didn't notice me step away from her a little when she announced that she felt sick. These slippers don't need another thorough cleaning. I waited for the rest of my friends receive and pay for their lunch as I led them back to out table. Mike asked Bella twice how she was feeling. I think that was very unnecessary. I sipped my bowl of soup as Bella sipped her soda. In my peripheral vision, I saw Bella glance up at the Cullen's table, keeping her head down. Then she picked up her face a little. I glanced at the Cullen's table as well, examining them. They didn't look any different than a week ago…. But they did seem to look a little… happier? I shrugged. This was getting a little too much.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" I asked Bella a little to loudly, looking at the Cullen's again.

At that precise moment I had said that, Edward's eyes flashed over me to meet Bella's eyes. I watched Bella drop her head as well as her gaze, letting her hair conceal her face. There's something seriously wrong with Bella. Why is she so embarrassed? I watched Edward still staring at Bella in a puzzled way.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," I giggled in her ear.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" Bella had asked.

This caught me off guard. Had Bella already talked to him?

"No," I responded still alarmed and confused. "Should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me," Bella admitted.

She put her head down on her arms and she just laid there. For the first them, I felt very sympathetic for Bella. I don't know why, but I actually felt bad for her.

"The Cullen's don't like anybody… well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you."

"Stop looking at him," Bella hissed.

I snickered and looked away. It was soooo obvious Bella was interested in Edward Cullen. I listened to Mike's little rant of him planning an epic battle of the blizzard in the parking lot after school and he was trying to convince us to join. All the girls declined, except for me. I would do anything that involved me and Mike. Bella on the other hand, didn't even say a word. While Bella was in her own little world again, I quickly whispered to Angela.

"Hey, Ang," I began. "Can you do a favor for me?"

She agreed.

"Okay. I need you to see how Bella is in Biology class."

Angela looked at me puzzled.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because she doesn't feel well right now and I don't want her to die or something during class," I said with false concern.

Angela shrugged in agreement.

"Oh, one more thing," I said, "Don't make It obvious that you're keeping tabs on her."

Angela nodded obediently as she took a bite out of her pear. Lunch was just about ended and I was in a good mood now that my lips and nose were completely defrosted. I skipped towards class which is something I normally would not do… especially to English class…. Blech… The class once again went by slowly and the ticking of the analog clock was passing slower than usual. I bet time slows down during this hour just to torture me. I rested my head on my arms as I tried to listen to the teacher's speech on the conflicts in Wuthering Heights. This was pure lullaby. My eyelids felt extremely heavy as I struggled to stay awake.

Class finally ended and I was one of the first people to zoom out of that classroom. I wanted to know if Mike talked to Bella or vice versa. I glanced into Mr. Banner's classroom where Bella was taking her time to gather up her things. Mike was waiting for her, sitting casually and lightly on her desk. Angela finally exited the classroom where she spotted me.

"Well?" I asked curiously.

"Well," Angela started. "We did labs today with onion root and Edward and Bella were lab partners. They were talking to each other. Like, actually talking!"

My mouth dropped open in awe. Edward Cullen and Bella Swan talking to each other? Weird… Edward Cullen barely talked to anyone! What made Bella so special? Mike and Bella came out of the classroom, talking. Once again, they both were oblivious to the fact that I was six inches away from him. What do I got to do to make him notice me?! Argh… I thought I heard Mike say, "Cullen" when he was talking to Bella. Oh… so now MIKE is suddenly interested in the Cullen family as well? I watched as they walked together on their way to the gym. Angela smiled at me apologetically and walked to her next class as well.

I trudged through the rest of the day. What does Mike see in Bella? I mean… She's no prettier than me… right? I exited school grounds, walking to my car. My shoes slushed through melting snow on the ground and water was soaking my new slippers. Shoot… caught sight of Bella in her old battered down truck. So that's who the truck belonged to. It looked horribly ancient! I watched as she nearly hit the Toyota Carolla as she was backing away. I laughed to myself. The Toyota Carolla wasn't damaged, for she had stopped just in time. Talk about perfect timing. And then, I saw Edward Cullen… staring at Bella, as she reared away from the parking lot. He seemed to be laughing as he was leaning against his solver Volvo. Was Edward Cullen interested in Bella? And that question haunted me for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter as well C:**

**Jessica Stanley wants you to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanks for reading and tune in for the next chapter.**


	3. A Haunting

**Here's the third chapter because I love you guys so much and I don't want to keep you waiting (: Enjoy!!**

* * *

The next day, the ground was still blanketed with puffy white snow. I was happy to see Forks not covered in gloomy clouds for once. It actually made it worth living in Forks. I guess that's one of the up's of Forks. I examined the snow more closely this time to see that the ground wasn't only snow-covered, but sleeted with a thin layer of ice. Merrily, I leaped out of bed. Bella said she didn't like the snow, or the wet. Let's see what she makes of this! I wanted something bad to happen to her for once, today. Her life seemed so….. Perfect! She had everything she wanted! My baby, Mike's attention as well as Edward Cullen's! She's like… a demon to strip me from my popularity status! Chills ran up my spine indicating that I should hurry up to get to school. Quickly, I dressed, took care of all my hygienic needs, munched on a bowl of cereal and grabbed my jacket, preparing to make my escape out of the house.

"Jessica, honey," my mother called from the kitchen.

"Yes, mother?" I had inquired with one step out the door.

"Remember to set your car to four-wheel drive and drive carefully and _slowly_. We don't want any accidents or injuries, now do we?"

"Yes, mother," I replied.

My mother really knows how to get on my nerves and baby me. When will she learn that her little girl that was once me, has now grown up into a full-fledged woman, ready to mark her place in the world. A draft shoved itself into the house, whirling my hair around behind me. It was very refreshing.

"Jess, remember your seat belt," my mother had reminded me with unnecessary concern.

"Mom, You know I always wear my seat belt. I'm going to school now. Bye!"

"Uh, Jess?" My mother had stopped me again. She poked her head from the kitchen to look at my face. "I love you."

"Love you too, ma."

"Have a good day in school!" my mother called from behind me as I shut the door.

I stepped into my car, shaking slushes of snow off of my converses. I shifted the gear stick so that it was in four-wheel drive mode and I backed carefully and cautiously out of the drive-way. I heard low crunches as snow was compacted by the wheels of my car. I gradually and slowly made my way to school where it was only half full. I parked closest to the school because I didn't want to walk in the snow… and also because it was right next to Mike's car. Mike seemed to be scraping snow off his wind-shield wiper. I cut my ignition off and stepped out my car, shutting the door behind me.

"Hey, Mike!" I said cheerfully as he was trying to break the ice off his wind shield wiper.

"Hey," he panted while struggling.

"Need any help?" I had asked walking over to him.

"Would you?" He said, with a little cheeriness.

"Sure!"

"Okay, I need you to hold this, while I try to break the ice…"

He moved over a little making room for me. I decided that this was my chance. I walked up to him, maybe perhaps a little too _close_ to him, but that was all part of my plan.

"Okay, Jess. Hold this part," Mike had instructed, demonstrating for me the proper way to hold it.

I decided to play dumb. When he was releasing it, I grabbed it like he told me to, but a little six inches off. I pretended nothing was wrong.

"Like this?" I had asked in a soft tone.

"No," he had announced, giving me a warm smile. "Like this…"

He slowly reached for the hand that was on the windshield wiper and grabbed hold onto it. His hand was a little icy, but why did it matter? He was holding my hand! Like OMC!! **(a/n: lol. I just had to add that in) **Then he slowly shifted my hand in his to the place where I was supposed to hold it. Then he gently let go. I looked up at him, smiling. He grinned weakly.

"Okay, hold it there and don't let go," Mike had said trying to interrupt the mood of this moment.

All I could feel was lust and love, if those two can be combined… but I just wanted to kiss him hard on the lips right now. I don't care what he thought. Just the urge to do so was so powerful. It was like an electrical current that fired up my emotions to make it seem a billion more times than it should actually be. I shook out such a thought. Lust must not over-power love. I repeated that over and over again in my head. Lust must not over-power love. That phrase just bounced around in my head, repeating itself over and over again while Mike was hacking away on the ice with a stick. The fact that Mike was breathing hard, while using all his strength did not help at all. His muscles were just popping out of his t-shirt. I watched his perfect face.

"Okay, there we go. We're done!" Mike announced proudly, beaming at me.

"Yay," I croaked, secretly hoping that this moment would last longer.

Suddenly, there was a sound of squealing of tires from somewhere nearby. Mike and I spun our heads around to see a dark blue van spinning out of control. We watched with shock and horror, that we were frozen in our places, only being able to watch the van skidding towards a big, battered down, red truck. Wait… a RED, BATTERED, OLD TRUCK?! The one that belonged to… Bella?! And there she was. Bella was walking practically towards the van, into her doom. It was only at the last second that she seemed to realize what was happening. Her eyes were bulging in horror, but at the same time, frozen with shock. Then there was a screeching of tires and a loud sound of crushing metal. Did I hear any bone cracks? Did I see any blood stains on the pure white snow? I squeezed my eyes shut. Oh, how I regretted wishing her an awful accident or injury earlier that morning. I didn't really mean for any of it to happen! My heart sunk in despair. I have just…. _killed_ a person. Such an innocent girl, she was… If only hopefully she would have miraculously survived the awful crash…

A loud commotion aroused as people started to scream while others were shouting out to get help. People were running around like maniacs as if another van was waiting to impact another crash. I did not even dare go check and see her limp, dead body. Yes, I know I am being a coward… but I just can't face the fact that I was behind her death… or murder… In a short while, the paramedics in ambulances rushed over to the scene. I changed the angle in which I was viewing this at, hopeful, that maybe Bella would still have a little life yet. To my surprise and utter happiness, she seemed to be safe and unharmed. She was in the arms of another guy. I squinted trying to make out the face from a distance. It was… it was…. I gasped. It was Edward Cullen! He was kneeling down next to her, but for some strange reason, he was leaning away from her as much as possible, as if Bella was some dead corpse lying on the street for years.

A group of paramedics were freeing Tyler out of the wild metal jungle, which was now the only remains of his van. The van had tipped over on its side. Then, I watched Edward guide Bella inside one of the ambulances. He looked as if this whole situation was…. _humorous!_ There was something seriously wrong with that boy… but I guess… he was the hero of this incident. He rode up front as Bella was strapped to a stretcher. The whole school seemed to make the atmosphere very tense. I inconspicuously glanced around. They had all shocked, worried, and scared faces. Just four days and Bella was gone. NO! I would not allow myself to think of such a horror. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my shoulder as I froze with terror. Had the school found out about my little rant to get Bella into a very bad situation? I gritted my teeth and tensed up.

"Jessica," a familiar small voice had spoken. "Let's go!"

I slowly whirled around. To my relief, it was Angela accompanied by Mike.

"Where?" I inquired, dumbfounded.

"To the hospital to make sure Bella and Tyler are okay!" Angela had said.

I nodded as we all hopped into my car. We sped a little to the hospital, but no one seemed to care or notice. I was still so shocked. Never again shall I ever hate Bella without a reason. Never again shall I _ever_ hate _anybody_ without a reason. I knew I was being selfish by wishing her gone out of my life so that I could have Mike to myself with no competition. Tears of shame and anger towards myself welled up as I bit the bottom of my lips to keep myself from crying, especially from crying out loud. We had arrived at the hospital at top speed the icy roads allowed us without killing ourselves. Angel and Mike had quickly leaped out of the car before I can even come to a complete stop. I cut the ignition, not even caring about locking my car as I chased after them into the hospital. Half of the school already seemed to be in the waiting room. The receptionist told us to stay seated, so there we sat for what seemed like a life time. I twiddled my fingers around as I anxiously waited for the results. Angela seemed to be extremely worried and Mike was pacing up and down the rows with an anxious look on his face. The time passed like a the speed of a sloth. Yup… you guessed it. It went extremely unbearably slow… At last, two hours have passed. Was it that serious? Did she get badly injured?

Suddenly, there was a sound from the hallway, past the reception desk. Everyone got quiet, anticipating on who it was. There walking to face us… was Bella Swan! This time, I froze with shock. She should've been badly injured! But she was okay… and seemed perfectly fine! This seemed to shock me as I have expected her to be covered in never ending rolls of bandages, wrapping her up, head to toe, like a mummy. There Charlie, the chief cop of Forks, had rushed up to embrace her, checking her for any injuries appalling her. Almost every face of Forks was watching her, stunned. Bella and Charlie seemed to have a very muted conversation that none of us could make out what neither of them were saying. Then, they both walked out of the hospital like almost the whole town did not exist there. No one spoke her name that moment. How could this be possible for the clumsy Bella Swan to walk out of a near-death car accident, perfectly fine and in the hands of the Edward Cullen? This puzzled and amazed me. Neither Charlie nor Bella had any intentions of looking at us. And just like that… the both of them were gone. There was a brief moment of pause that lasted for a minute when people seemed to realize that reality finally hit.

"Let's go home," Mike said in my ear, alarmed at the whole situation as well.

I nodded in agreement and I led Mike and Angela back to my car. Only a couple of Tyler's really close friends remained to check up on Tyler; as well as his parents. The Swan family must've already left for Charlie's police car was no where to be seen. Mike and Bella, however, seemed extremely happy that Bella was okay. School was announced cancelled for the rest of the day, for there was enough distress and distraught for one day. I dropped Angela and Mike back to their houses as I unlocked my door and dropped my book bags on the floor. My mother and father rushed out in front of me with worried expressions.

"We just heard about what had happened!" my gather had announced.

"Jessica, dear… are you okay? You didn't get hurt, did you?" my mother cried out exasperated.

She was not holding my face between her bony fingers as she was inspecting my whole body. She was lifting up my face in every angle possible in a search for any scratches, bruises, etc. I wiggled out of her grip.

"Mother, Father. It was Bella Swan, the chief-cop's daughter that had gotten into the car accident. Not me," I announced.

I trudged up to my room as I heard the frantic dialing of the phone. I shut the door behind me, not wanted anyone to come in at this time. I laid down on my bed, exhausted. How did Bella escape such an accident? It seemed almost inhumanely possible. I swore I saw no one anywhere close to Bella before the car had hit. Not even Edward! So how did Edward save her life like that? It was as if he had popped out of no where. It was as if Edward had teleported himself or ran really fast… Like a monster. I shook my head with these demonic thoughts as I groaned, rubbing my temples with my fingers; just as I observed Edward and Bella do. It was an uncommon habit that they both had shared in time of distress. To my surprise, it actually worked! I sighed. Everything probably just happened so fast that it seemed like Edward wasn't there. Probably because we were watching Bella nearly kill herself… or _get killed_ for that matter. I shuddered and quickly found myself in a deep sleep.

In my dream, I had told everyone that Edward Cullen was a monster, a demon sent straight from the fiery realms of hell, itself. Everyone was laughing at me as I was trying to convince people. They looked at me weirdly as I heard snickered all around me. All of a sudden, I was wearing a doctor's suit and the room changed into an operating room where I was operating on Bella. For some reason she had not undergone anesthesia before the surgery so she was not in deep sleep. She turned to me, attempting to reach to my face with a shaky arm and croaked, "You're killing me!" over and over again. I watched in horror as she slowly died I was the cause of her death in my dream. And all of a sudden, her limbs went limp. The beeping turned into a one loonnggg beep, unbroken. I looked down and found that I had stabbed her heart with a operating knife. In horror, I let out an ear piercing scream as I woke up in distraught.

This seemed to be the worst nightmare I had encountered in my whole entire life! I checked the clock and it was one o' clock in the morning. The house was silent, except for the echoes of my screams inside my head. I heard my father stir in the other room. I groaned as I wiped beads of sweat from my forehead and attempted to try to fall asleep once more, but I couldn't. Not with a haunting nightmare depriving me insane. Of utter despair of what something I may have or may have not occurred, I cried myself to sleep that night, as I heard a pack of distant wolves howl from somewhere in the distance, deep inside the forest.

* * *

**Review, twilight fans, review! If I get 15 reviews total, then I'll add the fourth chapter. It's not a hard thing to do... just press that "go" button in right next to that blue-ish gray box. You can do it!! Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed! (:**


	4. Reject until Accepted

**Hey, guys! Sorry it took me a while to write and post up the fourth chapter. This chapter ended up a lot longer than I had expected. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!! (:**

**Thank you all who have reviewed previously and I would also like to give a special thanks to devotedtopadfoot for reminding me that Phoenix is in Arizona and not in California xD**

* * *

Even though, now I knew not to let my jealousy get the best of me, I just couldn't help myself but give Bella the green eye of envy. For the following day after the accident, people were crawling over to Bella asking how she survived such an accident. What I would give to get that much attention… I heard Bella explain to everyone and over and over again that it was Edward who had pulled her to safety. Everyone seemed to ignore her when she said that. It was quite obvious that no one wanted to go towards the intimidating Cullen family. Just because Bella had the nerve, courage and stupidity to interact with the Cullens', didn't necessarily meant others were as bold as her. In fact, it seemed like only Bella spoke to Edward in the whole entire school. I spotted Angela detached from Bella's new fan club surrounding our lunch table and I was relieved. I quickly joined next to her and gave her my best smile.

"Hey, Ang," I greeted Angela.

"Hey, Jess. What's up?" she had said.

"Listen. I need you to keep tabs on Bella for the rest of the week in Biology class, okay?"

"Why?" Angela had asked.

I hated it when people questioned why I did or asked for certain things. I searched my mind for the best inconspicuous answer that would not arouse suspicion.

"Because that accident could've boggled her mind a little. I want to make sure she's all right," I explained.

"Sure," she shrugged giving me a strange look. "You're certainly concerned about Bella."

_Uh-oh_, I thought. She's onto me. C'mon Jess, think of another excuse!

"She's my friend, and friends care for each other," I finally managed to say.

Lunch was coming to an end as Angela and I walked over to the trash can to throw out our lunch. I watched as the brown, crumpled up paper bag landed in the trash bin. We both walked out of the cafeteria and onto the next class. We started to prattle about the girls' choice spring dance that was coming in two weeks. I was excited.

"I can't wait for the spring dance!" I had busted out of no where.

Angela looked surprised for a second and gave me a small smile.

"Oh, la la," Angela had started. "I wonder who Jess is going to ask!" she added very sarcastically and playfully.

She nudged me and winked. I giggled. My choice was obviously clear. Mike Newton. I sighed peacefully hugging my books to my chest.

"So who are you going to ask?" I asked Angela.

"Hm… I'm not sure yet."

"Not even a hint?"

"No."

"Ang, I don't think I ever asked you this… but who do you like?" I had questioned with much curiosity.

I looked wide-eyed at Angela, clearly indicating that I was very interested. I saw Angela cover her face a little with her pink binder as I saw a wave of pink sweep over her face. I gasped and giggled.

"OMC! You _have_ to tell me!" I whispered, excited.

Angela sighed and another wave of pink blended in with the first one. I impatiently anticipated for the answer.

"Ben Cheney," Angela had sighed with love-struck in her eyes.

I could perfectly imagine little hearts beating in her eyes like they did in anime. I giggled and gave Angela a huge smile.

"Aw!" I stated. "You should ask him to go with you to the dance!" I whispered a little too loudly.

"I don't know," Angela answered with doubt.

"C'mon, it's worth a shot," I urged.

We were at Angela's biology class now. She stepped inside, still blushing.

"Oh, Angela?" I had called.

She turned around to look at me, puzzled.

"Thanks for doing this for me," I said. She nodded. "C'ya." I said. **(a/n: in case you don't know, Jess is saying thanks to Angela for keeping tabs on Bella.)**

I power walked to my English class, not wanting to be late again and feel the wrath of the English tyrant. I'm serious when I say that the teacher is a total bore. As soon as I stepped one foot into the classroom, the bell had shrieked throughout the school. I sighed with relief and sat down next to Lauren who was already there.

"Lauren," I had whispered.

"What?" she answered back.

"Who are you asking to go with you to the spring dance?"

"Tyler Crowley," she responded dreamily. "What about you? Oh, wait. Why did I even bother ask?" she snorted and I grinned.

"Mike Newton," I re-informed her.

"Hey, you should ask Bella if it's okay for you to ask Bella," Lauren had said.

"Why?!" I inquired skeptically.

"Because Mike is clearly obsessed with Bella, no offense. And maybe Bella wanted to ask Mike to the spring dance. You never know."

I soaked this all in. Bella asking Mike? It was outrageous! Totally unacceptable! My brows furrowed together with the thought of me watching my Mike dance with Bella. I reminded myself over and over again in my head not to get jealous for Bella had not done anything wrong and this was probably all a trick in my head. I huffed as the teacher began the class.

I stretched my arms out as the English teacher dismissed us for the hour was up. I yawned and fled from that horrible classroom. I slipped quickly towards the biology room. I watched as Mike and Bella walked together out of the classroom.

"Oh, Hey Mike, Bella," I had said when I was close to them.

"Hey, Jess!" they both said at the same time.

They both walked towards the gymnasium. I motioned Angela to get out of the classroom to spill what Bella had been doing.

"So?" I urged Angela when she met me by the door.

"Bella and Edward didn't seem to talk to each other a lot anymore. That's about it," Angela had reported.

My face fell with disappointment. I was hoping for a much better answer or possibly gossip I could tell other people. Well… how…. Bland.

"Okay, thanks," I said to Angela and she nodded, making her way towards her next class.

The days slowly crept by with the same bland reports about Bella in biology class. Edward and Bella were still giving each other the cold shoulder. Her fan club as gotten smaller and smaller everyday as people went on with their lives. But one day, the report became very interesting.

"Mike was sitting on the corner of Bella's desk everyday now before class, talking," Angela had stated, clearly annoyed with giving these stupid reports.

I caught on and felt bad making Angela do all this for me.

"Okay, thanks so much, Ang. And you don't have to keep tabs on her anymore. Really, thank you so much."

She gave me a grateful smile and she disappeared. I caught up with Bella after school that day in the school's parking lot. It was a good thing that she had parked her car some what far away from the school. I ran towards her, being careful not to wear down my flat-bottom slippers that was new.

"Bella!" I called out to her. "Bella, wait up!"

She turned around and looked at me as I started panting like a dog, trying to catch my breath. I put my hands on my knees and slowly, my heartbeat became steady. Bella was certainly patient.

"What's up?" Bella had asked with a small smile.

"Well, you know the first Tuesday of March?" I had asked.

"Isn't that day the day of the girls' choice spring dance?" she had questioned.

"Yea," I said. Well I was wondering if I have your permission for me to invite Mike to the dance."

Bella shrugged, obviously confused why I was asking her permission to take Mike to the dance and said, "Sure."

"Are you sure you don't mind… you weren't planning to ask him?" I interrogated with relief and surprise.

"No, Jess," I'm not going," she had reassured me.

"It will be fun," I tried convincing.

I admit I was disappointed to hear that she will not be attending. I do admit that I like Bella as a person and I was wrong to think her so horribly at first.

I was going to ask her if she was going to ask Edward when she said, "You have fun with Mike."

I quickly dropped that thought. Perhaps it will be best for Bella if she didn't attend. Considering the fact that she was a total klutz, she would probably accidentally ruin the dance. I gave her a hug and a huge smile. It was great to know that she didn't mind me going to the dance with Mike. She was a good person. I couldn't wait to ask Mike to the dance tomorrow.

When I got into the school parking lot the next day, I parked close to Mike's car, not wanting to miss my chance. He had arrived only a couple of seconds ahead of me. I quickly snapped the ignition of my car off and jumped out of the car with excitement and nervousness. Quickly, I shut the door with a some-what loud sound, marking my presence. Mike seemed to notice me as he got out of his car, slowly. He was obviously taking his time, considering that it was early in the morning.

"Hey, Jess," he greeted me with a warm smile.

"Good morning," I chirped, bubbling with excitement, inside. "Mike?"

"Hm?" He had said while locking up his car.

I next to him giving him one of my best smiles.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the spring dance with me."

Mike looked at me for a second with surprise in his eyes.

"Um, I'll have to think about it, Jess," he said apologetically.

My face fell as the happiness bubbled within me bursted with sadness, one by one as I watched Mike walk alone to the school. I was still standing in shock next to his car. I couldn't believe it, but I had to. How devastating… I dragged my feet alone to my Trigonometry class. After trig, Bella and I walked in silence as we walked together to Spanish class. She seemed to sense my sadness and didn't say a word. She is one smart girl. I didn't want to tell anybody that Mike had turned me down… or _partially_ turned me down; as if t hat was going to make me feel better. Either way, he had turned me down.

During lunch, I tried to avoid Mike as I took a seat as far away from him as possible within my lunch table. I knew Mike felt bad for he had been unusually quiet as well. He was talking softly to Eric. Was he talking about how I had asked him to the dance? When lunch ended, I fled quickly to hide in the shelter of the English class room. I never thought I'd say this, but for once I was happy to be in English. A couple of times throughout class, Lauren asked me what was wrong and why I was so depressed. I said it was nothing and that I was tired. After the fourth time, she left me alone as English class came to an end.

I walked slowly in the hallway towards my next class because I knew that I would have to go past the biology room. My feet took me there while in my mind, I was furiously protesting. I allowed myself to peek into the room. And what I saw was not Mike Newton, but I had caught Bella appearing to attempt to dramatically sweep out of the room from Edward Cullen. She caught her foot on a desk leg and dropped her books. I watched as she straightened herself, took a deep breath. Meanwhile, Edward Cullen silently swept over and had balanced all her books in a neat pile for her with one hand. The next thing I knew, Bella had taken them, said a few words to Edward and hurried away to Gym. I quickly hid so that they both wouldn't see me. However, it was quite odd that they looked like they were both furious at each other. Had they gotten into a fight during class? Had she asked Edward to the dance? Had Edward rejected? These questions hurled around my head as I vigorously tried to shut them out. I sighed and shrugged. What made me curious about them too all of a sudden? My day was bad enough as it is.

The hours slowly crept by and finally at last, it was the end of the day. I just wanted to go home and cry my eyes out in my room. I felt my eyes starting to tear. _No, Jess… be strong. Don't cry right now. Don't cry._ I encouraged myself. I walked swiftly to my car, taking long strides while biting my lower lip. I was in the middle of the parking lot. Then out of my peripheral vision I saw Mike unlock his car which was only a few cars down from my car. I tried to make myself oblivious from him. Hurriedly, I unlocked my car and I was about to step inside when something caught the door disabling me to properly close my door. I peered up and I almost screamed to find a hand holding the door.

I scrambled out of the car fixing my hair for a fraction of a second and stood eye level to Mike. He had held my door. I looked uncomfortably at him. He didn't seem to notice and just stared at me. I tried to avert my gaze, trying to distract him by giving him a small smile. It was fruitless… Oh, Carlisle… What do I do?

"Jess," Mike had said.

I looked up at him meeting his electric blue eyes. He looked serious. His brows were furrows together as in deep concentration.

"Hm?" It was all I could manage to say.

"Well… I was wondering…" he began. "I was wondering if you didn't ask anybody else yet…" he took a deep breath. "Jess, I would be honored to go to the dance with you if you still want to go with me."

There was a pause. He wasn't looking straight at me anymore.

"Yes!" I almost shouted in my exuberance.

His face lit up as he grinned.

"Okay, then. Thanks," Mike had said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay!" I said excitedly and giddy.

I watched as he gave me another smile and walked over to his car. I sighed and stepped into my car and drove all the way home. The bitter tears of sadness that I had experienced earlier had transformed into tears of happiness. Mike is mine, now; at least for the dance. I had arrived at my house now. I cut the engine off and locked my car and ran inside. I flew for the stairs.

"How was school?" My mom had called from the kitchen while sipping a cup of coffee.

"Great!" I had answered as I was about to enter my room.

I shut the door behind me as I tried extremely hard not to hyperventilate myself. I reached for my phone and started dialing Bella's number. I waited impatiently as her phone rang.

"Hello?" her voice had came from the other side.

"Bella! Mike said 'yes' to going to the dance with me!" I said hyperventilating, now.

"Omc! That's great! When did he accept?"

"He caught up with me after school in the parking lot to accept my invitation!" I had explained.

"Yay!" she had said. "Jess, you're going to the dance with Mike!"

"I know!" I giggled. "Well, I have to go. I'm going to go tell Angela and Lauren about the news."

"Wait," Bella had started. "Maybe you can get Angela to ask Eric to go with her and Lauren to go with Tyler."

"That's a great idea! Bella, are you _sure_ you can't go to the dance? You'll have loads of fun," I convinced with much sincerity.

"Sorry, Jess. I can't. I'm going to Seattle that day."

"Aw, Bella… Well, okay. See you tomorrow, then!"

I hung up and rapidly dialed Lauren's number.

"Hello?" a tired voice came from the other end.

Without thinking, I blurted out, "I'm going to the dance with Mike!" I squealed with excitement.

"Oh, hi Jess. I'll get Lauren on the phone." It was her mom…

My face blushed scarlet. There was a couple of rummage from the other line and soon, a familiar voice came.

"Jess?" Lauren had said.

"Lauren!" I almost shouted. "Mike said 'yes' to going to the dance with me!!" I squealed again performing a happy dance in the middle of my bedroom.

"Omc, that's awesome!" Lauren had complimented.

"I know!" I shrieked. "Anyways, I'm gonna go call Angela and Bella about the news."

"Okay. See ya soon!" She had said.

"Wait, Lauren!" I had held my breath hoping that she didn't hang up.

"Ya?" She had said with some melody.

"Why don't you ask Tyler to go to the dance with you?" I suggested.

"Omc, that's a great idea."

"Okay, well bye Lauren! I'm going to go call Angela."

"K, bye!" she hung up.

I snapped my phone shut and opened it again to dial Angela's number. I dialed three times but nobody was home. I admit I was quite disappointed that I couldn't share my good news with her. I huffed. I lied down on my bed, still in astonish that I was going to the dance with Mike. I sighed with utter happiness. I could tell this year was going to be a blast.

Yesterday zoomed by and it was bright early in the morning. As I stirred to get up, I recalled Mike accepting my request yesterday afternoon. I gave myself a little smile and got ready. I made sure my hair was extra good to impress Mike. I sprayed my perfumed on me; making sure it was not too weak nor too strong. I chowed down a bowl of cereal and made my way to my car. I think today would be a good day as well. I entered the school parking lot and parked right next to Mike.

"Hey, Mike!" I had called out as soon as I stepped out of my car.

"Hi, Jess," he had responded.

The day felt bright and sunny even though it was muddy and wet outside. Mike and I walked together to class and Mike was chattering about a soccer game. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Edward walking with Bella. They were about thirty steps behind of Mike and I. I ignored them as I continued my conversation with Mike. I stepped into trig class as I said my goodbyes to Mike. Mike smiled and walked off to his first hour class.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! I really appreciate it. Now, it's time for reviewing!! Yay!! (: I know last time I asked for 15 reviews but I only got 12, but thats okay. So if I get 15 this time, I'll post up the fifth chapter. I hope it's not much to ask. Thanks, again! (:**


	5. Agent Jessica Stanley Reporting for Duty

**Disclaimer: is in my profile**

**Hey everyone! i didn't wanna keep you waiting so here's the fifth chapter! Enjoy! Thank you ALL who have reviewed! it really means a lot to me. You guys are the bestester!! Lemme just take a few second to answer some questions people have asked me.**

**Answering Shinobi Shinigami's question, that was a mistake. i wrote down Jess calling Lauren first then Angela then Bella. but then i realized she called Bella first so I switched it but i forgot to delete that part. lol sorry about the confusion.**

**Answering twilightfan102's question, I first didn't intend on writing in Jess's pov for new moon and eclipse and eventually breaking dawn, but I might do it. It's undecided yet. I don't own a copy of New Moon because my mom refuses to let me buy it. I don't know why. But my copy of Eclipse and Breaking Dawn are coming in the mail in a mere matter of days and right now i'm bouncing up and down like alice. lol (:**

**Okay. i think I answered all the questions. If you do have any questions, feel free to put them with your review.**

* * *

After first hour class, I was a little wary that Mike was still trying so hard to get Bella's attention. I wished Mike understood that by now, he was practically mine… and wasn't it obvious that Bella clearly held no interest in Mike? I watched from a distant. Mike was chatting to Bella walking her to her second hour class. He seemed a little cautious at first but his confidence built by the end of theur short walk. I stalked cautiously behind them out of their hearing and seeing range as I made my way to my Spanish class which I had shared with Bella. Spanish zipped by with a blur and Bella and I were making our way to the cafeteria. Bella seemed a little eager and nervous to get to lunch, I dare not ask her why, No offense, but I didn't really care. Wanting to break the awkward silence between me and her, I started to chatter about something unimportant. Bella seemed to be half-heartedly listening and I couldn't blame her for doing so. I admit that even I did not know what II was babbling about. It was merely a distraction to occupy myself.

We entered the cafeteria and I lead her to the lunch line. I ordered pasta. I glanced over at Bella and she only seemed to have a small jug of lenibdafe in her hand. I looked at her disapprovingly. My facial expression turned to surprise. Had I just concered about Bella? I shrugged as we waited to our table which was noisy as usual. Hungrily, I speared a piece of pasta with my fork and popped it in my mouth. It was too mushy… too over-cooked. School lunch was terrible today. O wonder Bella only got lemonade. I sighed and looked around the cafeteria. My eyes skimmed over three tables filled with chattering people. My eyes brushed over the Culen's table. I did not even dare allow myself to look at them. Then my eyes wandered over a circular table occupied with only one person. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the isolated person. Then I froze and the fork I was holding fell on the table top with a clatter. My jaw dropped down. It was Edward Cullen. He was positioned toward my table and he was staring intently at something… or someone. I dropped my gaze and hid my face as a wave of blood washed over my face, Was Edward Cullen just looking at me? I peeked again. He didn't even notice me. Then I realized he was staring, motionless, at Bella. I let out a giggle of embarrassment.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," I announced to Bella. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today."

I watched Bella's head jerk up quickly as she follwed my gaze at the crooked-smiling Edward Cullen. They both were not staring at each other. I saw Edward Cullen raise a hand and motion Bella to come with his index finger. Just like Bella, I unintentionally mirrored her expression of disbelief. Did he mean Bella?

"Does he mean you?" I asked with awe.

My voice came out harsher than I've planned. Bella looked taken aback a little, but I was too speechless to say an apology. It was just that Bella gets all the good luck. **(a/n: ironic, isn't it?) **She's the only girl… person for that matter outside his family to catch Edward Cullen's interest. Seriously… what made Bella so special?

"Maybe he needs help with his Biology homework," Bella muttered suggestively, trying to calm my false and very unintentional accusation.

I silently scoffed to myself.. Edward Cullen needing help? That was like trying to teach Einstein something he didn't know. Edward Culllen was probably smarter than anyone else in this school, even Einstein himself for that matter! Bella stood up and walked over to where Edward was sitting. I knoew I shouldn't stare and make her feel uncomfortable but I just couldn't help it. My eyes practically made a burning hole on through Bella's back.

Bella sat down across the table from Edward. They seemed to be talking. So much for Biology homework. Then I noticed that Mike was also staring ath the table Edward and Bella were at. I glanced over and he looked like he was under-going shock and conflict. He obviously did not want Bella interacting with Edward Cullen. What a jealous boy. So there we were. Mike and boring our stares into Bella's back. I looked around the table and Lauren seemed to also be glaring at what Mike and I were also gawking at. I watched carefully as Edward's facial expression changed from a soft, content face to a hard, stiff face, then back again and again and again. I do admit it was quite amusing to observe. Then again, we shouldn't be staring no matter how surprised we were.

"So Lauren," I said, trying to break the spell.

Lauren's gaze from Bella shifted to mine.

"Can you believe that?" She demanded furiously.

I was caught off guard. Was Lauren jealous?

"Actually, yes. Yes, I can," I said defensively.

Lauren glared at me with disbelief. She had obviously expected me to follow along with her. I did not think Bella deserved it. It wasn't her fault she was pretty darn attractive to guys. I sighed and I ignored Lauren's rants on how Edward and Bella were together. Gosh. Lauren was getting quite annoying. She was getting on my nerves. Why did she care so much? Ugh…

To my relief, lunch finally ended. I zoomed out of the cafeteria like a rabbit, relieved to be out of Lauren's talking range. I groaned as I used the little freedom I had left to switch binders out of my locker. Unfortunately for me, Lauren was in my next class. Another horrible thing was that she sat next to me. I silently groaned as she continued on talking trash about Bella and Edward.

"I mean, I don't understand why Bella gets all the guys in the school. I mean, she's not even that preety and what makes her so special? Just because she's the cop's daughter…." I heard Lauren ramble.

This has got to stop. I put up a hand to silence her. She slowly stopped talking.

"Lauren, as much as I love you… stop talking about Edward and Bella that way. It's rude, mean, and just plain obnoxious!" I said to the gaping Lauren.

She looked at me with shock in her eyes.

"What're you saying?" Lauren asked, bewildered.

"I'm saying, lay back on the criticisms. I'm really tired of hearing it."

"B-but your supposed to agree with me! Don't you hate Bella as much as I do?" Lauren stammered as I winced.

"Look…" I beagn. "I don't hate Bella. She's my friend. She's _our _friend." Lauren flinched. "I know you don't really like her but just give her a chance. She's really nice," I tried to convince/

Lauren opened her mouth to speak then snapped it back shit. She was speechless. She turned back facing forward and began to copy down what was on the black board. **(A/N: What'd you think of that? Jessica sticking up for Bella)** I heard a rummage in the hallway. I wonder what was happening outside. People lifted up their heads to see what was going on. If it was something interesting, I wanted to be the first to know.

"Miss teacher-lady?" I had said shooting my head up to the air above me.

"Yes?" the teacher had said annoyed at me.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Make it quick," she snapped.

I happily got out of my seat and rushed out the door. I gasped. Mike was helping Bella out of the biology room. Bella looked faint and she was pale and sweaty. They must be doing blood-testing today. I gulped. Mike's arms were around Bella's waist and Bella's arms seemed to be draped around Mike's neck. It was sickening to see. Then again, I refused to be jealous. Bella looked in serious need of support to even stand. I watched them make their way outside and I silently followed them making sure that they didn't spot me. From around the corner, I saw Mike help Bella sit on the sidewalk, leaning against the bricks of the building. She looked terrible. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward Cullen step out of his silver Volvo and rushed over to the scene as quiet as a shadow. What was he doing out of class?

"Bella?" Edward had called out.

I really hoped that he didn't catch me. I didn't want to have to explain anything.

"What's wrong -- is she hurt?" Edward asked again in his sweet voice.

I watched as Mike's facial expression scrunched up as if he didn't want Edward there. He looked anguished and distressed.

"I think she's faint. I don't know what happened, she didn't even stick her finger," I could barely heard Mike's mumble.

I shifted closer to the scene, still trying to make myself invisible to their eye.

"Bella," I heard Edward. "Can you hear me?"

"No," she groaned. "Go away."

I couldn't help but suppress a laugh. That was amazingly hilarious. I clapped my hands over my mouth trying to not blow my cover. I sighed to my relief that they didn't hear me.

"I was taking her to the nurse," Mike explained, sounding defensive. "but she wouldn't go any farther."

"I'll take her," I heard Edward say with much authority. "You can go back to class," I heard him say to Mike.

"No. I'm supposed to do it," Mike protested.

I peeked around the corner. Mike was clearly no match for Edward. I saw as Edward scooped Bella from the sidewalk like she wasn't heavy at all. I was amazed at Edward's strength. He must work out with his brother, Emmett.

"Put me down!" I heard Bella protest.

"Hey!" Mike called from behind them.

Edward ignored him and continued to walk. He seemed to be talking to Bella but I couldn't make out the words. I was too far away. Mike huffed and turned on his heels and made his way back to his class. I stalked Edward, hoping to get a scoop of this juicy gossip.

Through the hallways, I snooped around. I tried to hear what they were saying but Edward was walking too fast. I was silently gasping for air when I reached the nurse's office. I let out a breath of frustration and too made my way back to class before my teacher sent the security guards out to look for me. I walked fast towards class trying to avoid suspicion that I have been spying. When I got outside, I gasped at the sound of footsteps and hid behind a bush. I realized it was Mike, again. He was now supporting a very faint looking Lee Stephens. They staggered together to the nurse's office as he struggled to open the door. As soon as they were inside and the door was shut safely behind them, I dashed to my class. Before I entered class, I took a deep breath, trying to calm my raspy breath. Then I walked inside the class.

"Thank you, Jessica, for coming from the bathroom after ten minutes!" the teacher exclaimed bitterly sarcastic.

I smiled chagrin, hoping to improve her mood. It did not work.

"Did you have a number two?" a voice from the back of the class room had said.

The class burst out laughing. I gave them a maniacal glare and they saw my temper flare. The anger glinted across my eyes and they all hushed down. They knew better then to mess with me when I'm angry.

"Please go back to your seat, Ms. Stanley," the teacher commanded warily.

I made my way to the snickering Lauren and I rolled my eyes.

"Ms. Stanley," the teacher said.

"Yes, teacher?" I responded, annoyed.

"Do you enjoy the book Wuthering Heights?" she said as I took the book out from my nap sack.

"Yes, I enjoy it," I said sarcastic, slurring my words a little.

"Good," the teacher had snapped. "Because you will be reading it and interpreting it during detention today after school!"

I looked at her with shock. I really hated this teacher.

"Why? What did I do?" I asked in shock.

"You came to class ten minutes from going to the bathroom, disrupted my class, and talked back to me," the teacher accused.

I gaped. She glared back with evil, tired looking eyes. I did not dare talk back and get myself sent to the principle's office for internal suspension. I groaned silently and pursed my lips. Soon after, the bell rang indicating the end of this hour. I stretched my arms out, stood up and rushed out of the classroom. I walked past the gym on my way to my next period class. I saw Mike with no Bella next to him. Where was she? I shrugged and stepped outside into the mist. It was soaking my hair. I walked quickly but something caught my eye. Bella's red truck was in the parking lot but Bella was no where to be seen. I observed the lot and saw that Edward Cullen's silver shiny Volvo was missing. Had he driven Bella home? I shook my head trying to concentrate where I was going. I finally made my way to my next period class.

The rest of the day was pretty much a blur. I could hardly focus on anything without thinking where Edward had taken Bella. At last, the final bell shrilled with exhaustion. I was exhausted. My whole brain and body was exhausted. I looked outside. Alice seemed to have access to Bella's truck. She climbed in it, roared the deafening engine to life and silently drove the ancient truck out of the lot. Then I spotted Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper standing in the rain. A second later, Edward's silver shiny Volvo entered the parking lot and the three lean, tall figures in the rain squished themselves into the car. The next thing I knew, the silver Volvo was racing out of the lot and speeding silently down the road. Didn't anyone catch him exceeding the speed limit by at least 100 mph? My brows furrowed together in confusion as I made my way back to my English room to serve detention. I thought about skipping it, but then I wouldn't be able to go down to La Push to first beach this weekend because my parents would ground me. My sneakers squeaked as I trudged through the empty hallways to my English classroom. I regretfully stepped in and the teacher was smiling at me with evil written all over her. I gulped.

"Welcome to detention, Ms Stanley," she had greeted me with narrowed eyes.

"Hello," I mumbled and took a seat taking out my Wuthering Heights book.

"While you are here, you are to finish this packet within an hour."

The teacher flopped a twenty page packet on my desk in front of me. I looked at her to see if she was kidding. She was obviously not joking around. Especially to me. I pursed my lips so that it was in a smooth straight line. I glanced at the questions.

"Teacher," I called. "These questions have to do with the next three chapters which you didn't tell us to read yet."

"Well then you better get to it," she snarled.

I sniffed and gritted my teeth so that I would not explode with flaring fiery rage. I quickly read through the next three chapters in my dismay and fidgeted as I tried to complete the questions. The font of the questions in this packet was in font 8 and there were words printed front and back of the paper. I only had forty minutes left until the end of the detention hour and I was on question ten still on the back of the first page. My eyes twitched, rushing to read through the questions. Some of the answers I put down were stuff even I didn't know what I was talking about. I was just writing it down just for the sake of getting out of here and finish this stupid packet before the teacher devours me. By the fifth page of the packet, my hands were painfully aching as I continued to write down endless deep interpretation questions. I groaned and flipped the page to the back. I glanced at the clock a little later and I had ten minutes left until I regained my freedom back.

I was on page fifteen of the packet and now my hand looked like it had Alzheimer disease because it was shaking in pain. My words came out all sloppy on the paper and some parts were utterly disgusting that it looked more like someone had the hiccups while writing. Some words I couldn't even make out but I didn't care. I needed to finish this dreadful packet. I was up to the second to last page now and I had four minutes left. I answered question 128, then 129, 130, 131, 132, then flipped to the back to answer 133, 134, 135, 136, 137, then went to the last page and answered the questions. I had thirty seconds left as I scribbled down answers. I flipped to the back of the last page of the packet and I had two seconds left to spare when I finished answering question 150. I pen fell on my desk and rolled to the floor. I gazed at my hand and they were shaking violently in pain.

The teacher came over to my desk ignoring my pain and looked over the packet I had completed. She had a satisfied smirk on her face as she glanced at my twitching hand.

"Good. You may go," the teacher dismissed.

I wordlessly snatched my book bag and furiously stormed out of the school. I opened my car door and slammed it in fury. The tires of my car squealed as I tried to get out of this prison, back to the sanctuary of my room. When I got to my house, I slammed the door behind me and took the steps up to my room two at a time. My mom wasn't home. I closed my bedroom door behind me as I huffed, releasing my anger. All of a sudden the home phone rang from downstairs, startling me as I rushed downstairs to answer it.

"Hello?" I grumbled into the phone.

"Hey, Jess!" It was Mike.

"Oh, Hi, Mike! What's up?" I said more enthusiastically to make myself sound more attractive.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were going to La Push, first beach with me and the gang this upcoming weekend."

"Oh, yea. I'm going," I said with a smile in my voice.

"Okay, great," Mike had said. "I'll see you in school tomorrow, okay?"

'Okay. See you around, Mike!" I chirped before hanging up.

So today wasn't the best day. Lauren probably hated me for sticking up for Bella. I had to serve detention with a wretched witch. Edward had stolen Bella. But that was okay. Then maybe Mike can forget about her and talk to me. I gave myself a small smile and fussed over what to wear tomorrow and at La Push. I dug through my drawers and made a complete mess of my closet looking for a fabulous outfit that would stun Mike for sure.

* * *

**Okay, everyone. Sadly this is the end of the chapter. Don't cry -sniffles- I'll update as soon as possible because I love you guys so much (: dont you feel so loved? lol. Anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! and give me the motivation to keep on writing!! cuz i write just for your entertainment (:**

**Tune in next time for the sixth chapter!! I'm having trouble with what to name my chapters so if you have any suggestions on what I should name chapter six, please tell me with your review because i dont know how to work the personal messaging thingy. lol. Thanks! Oh, one more thing, the name of the sixth chapter cant be called: "scary stories", because that would be copying and I don't like to copy. lol. So see you later, folks! I feel like a tv show host. Okay, i should stop talking. bye!**


	6. La Push: First Beach

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter up. I was so caught up with Breaking Dawn that I was just too excited lol. Another reason for the delay is that this chapter in the book was not my favorite chapter so I wasn't really motivated to write it. But since now I got through with it, I promise a more faster update. lol.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! You know you're the reason why I write -shmiles- (:**

* * *

My alarm clock shrilled as I warily lifted my heavy eyelids open. I was up all night trying to fid the perfect outfit to impress Mike. I finally vaguely settled on my navy blue skinny jeans and a light blue and white knitted t-shirt. Yes, it is a very ill looking outfit, but I had given up after my rejection pile of clothes bcame a mountain in the corner of my bedroom. I moaned and groggily rolled out of bed. At least today was going to be somewhat interesting; trying to unravel the mysterious relationship between Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. I finally got myself ready and muddled into my car towards school.

I prattled to everyone in earshot about what I've witnessed yesterday. I didn't mention anything about Edward Cullen. He would probably devour me if he found out I was talking about him. Some listened with amusement, some with surprise, and some were just not interested. How could they not? It was a very juicy gossip, right? I was fairly disappointed that Mike didn't even laugh along with me or even crack a smile. Jealous boy. Although, that only made him a whole lot attractive. I shrugged his reaction off my shoulders and skipped to trigonometry class. I took my usual seat next to Bella. She was acting as if nothing happened. How does she keep so quiet about this? One of the most gorgeous guys in school or even the planet had asked Bella to sit with him during lunch yesterday when he usually only socialized with his own family members. I turned to her.

"So what did Edward Cullen want yesterday? I finally interrogated her, not being able to keep in my excitement and curiosity.

"I don't know," she answered. "He never really got to the point."

My eyes perked with surprise when I saw the truthful glaze on her eyes.

"You looked kind of mad," I pointed out.

"Did I?" She responded with a blank expression.

"You know, I've never seem him sit with anyone but his own family before. That was weird," I urged trying to fish out the dirt.

"Weird," she mumbled.

I looked at her distastefully flipping my curls with utter impatience.

I could see my very agitated facial expression in the reflection of Bella's chocolate eyes.

Class dreaded on. I was still scornful that Bella wouldn't tell me anything that had happened between her and the very mysterious Edward Cullen. On my way to the cafeteria for lunch, I chattered with Mike and Bella… well mostly Mike since Bella was unusually quiet all through lunch. In the corner of my eye, I saw Bella glancing up at the Cullen's table almost every five seconds or less. She just can't leave them alone, can she? I didn't even sneak a peak at the Cullen's table. If Mike was talking to me, then why did the Cullen's even matter? I babbled about tomorrow's plans to Lauren, Angela, and Mike. Eric and Tyler were huddled over an exclusive new comic book of some sort that Ben Cheney had brought.

"I've been keeping an eye on the weather all week. The weatherman in all four stations promises a glorious day tomorrow," I heard Mike announcing with triumph.

Lunch came to an end as I walked with Angela. Bella was in front of us and Mike and Lauren was in front of her.

"Omc, I so can't wait until tomorrow! I really do hope it's a really good day tomorrow…" I yapped on and on to Angela, letting out all my bubbling excitement.

I glanced noticing Bella slow down as Angela and I passed her. Her face was blank and expressionless. I wonder what's going on with her. Why didn't she sit with the Cullen's today if she's that obsessed over them? Oh well! Not my problem.

The next day I woke up to the sound of the musical chirping of birds outside my window and the feel of warmth bathing my face. Surely, the sun was bright and the sun was clear. The scent of new vegetation filled into my room. Small white puffs of clouds outlined the horizon as the light blue brushed across the sky, on top of Forks. It was enticing. Almost like a story book scene or a painting. Mike was right, as always. The weather was really nice today.

I quickly threw on my super cute outfit with confidence, redid my hair three times into perfect scrunches, spritzed my favorite perfume three times and headed out the door. I swiftly slid into my car and drove off towards the north side of town, where the Newtons' Olympic Outfitters store was located. As I entered the parking lot, I spotted Mike's beautiful Suburban and Tyler's ratty old Sentra. In my rearview mirror, I saw an atrocious huge red truck making it's way towards the parking lot entrance. Ugh. She's here. I rolled my eyes. I ignored her loud entry as I stepped up to say hi to my best girl friends, Angela and Lauren. Eric was here along with two of his dorky friends, Ben and Conner. Three other girls came to our side. I don't remember their names very well, but I've spotted them in Mike's gym class. All I knew was that they were good friends of Lauren. As Bella's truck rounded the corner to park, one of the girls whispered something in Lauren's ear and gave Bella a dirty look. I leaned in to catch her words.

"Ew, Bella's here," I heard Lauren's friend say.

I smirked. Lauren shook out her corn silk hair sexily and eyed Bella with disgust. I was even more disgusted that Mike's face lit up brighter than the fireworks on the fourth of July at the sight of Bella and her ancient truck.

"You came!" He called, running over towards the driver's seat door of Bella's truck. Ugh. This is even worse! "And I said it would be sunny today, didn't I?"

"I told you I was coming," she acknowledged him.

I eyed her with remorse. 'I told you I was coming' I mimicked her words in my head with the blackest of scorn. Ugh! Why did she have to come?!

"We're just waiting for Lee and Samantha… unless you invited someone," Mike added.

I thought I saw Mike's eyes shift over Bella's shoulder, trying to spot a silver Volvo.

"Nope," Bella had responded.

Ugh. For once I wish Edward Cullen was here. Then maybe he can occupy Bella and leave Mike to be with me, his true love.

"Will you ride in my car? It's that or Lee's mom's minivan."

"Sure," Bella responded.

What!? He asks Bella to ride in his car and not me? Who does she think she is? A celebrity? Ugh! I made a gagging sound when Mike smiled with extreme joy. Lauren and her three friends sniggered with me. However, Angela didn't seem amused and walked away towards Ben. What was with her?

"You can have shotgun," Mike promised her and I almost barfed.

I gave Bella the death glare and I was quite satisfied that she looked uncomfortable under my watch. At last Lee arrived in his minivan with two other people. How are we going to fit in three cars? I groaned.

It happened so fast. First I was standing with my arms crossed as I watched everyone scrambling into cars, trying to sit next to their friends or by the windows. Mike ushered Bella into the passenger seat as he scurried towards the drivers seat. Then, Bella caught sight of me and reached out to yank my arm towards her. What was she doing?! In surprise, I flung towards her direction as she wedged me in between her and Mike. Oh! My eyes widened with surprise. How… very… kind of Bella. I gave Bella a huge grin of gratitude. On the other hand, Mike seemed appalled.

After a long car drive, we were finally there! During the ride, I managed to "accidentally" brush my hands against arm and leaned a little on his shoulder. The beaches around La Push was a nostalgic sight. There was hardly a day that it was bright and sunny out as today so I was quite happy to see the dark gray water lapping and licking the white-capped, gray, rocky shore. Stones of rainbow colors lined the shore as driftwood and salt deposits outlined where the waves stopped. A salty sea breeze whirled in my hair as I inhaled the crisp aroma. Pelicans and seagulls circled above us, squawking at each other, mindlessly.

Mike lead the way to a ring of driftwood logs that we all went to every year to hang out. It was still half sunken in the salty, bone white sand. As we settled down, the boys constructed a driftwood fire arrangement in the center of the log seats.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" I heard Mike ask Bella.

"No," she said.

How pathetic. Doesn't she do this down at the beaches in Phoenix? Jeez. You wouldn't know if she ever came from Arizona. She looked more like she was from Alaska!

"You'll like this then -- watch the colors," Mike instructed as he lit up the driftwood teepee.

"It's blue," Bella stated with astonishment.

Nooo…. Really? I mocked her in my head with pure sarcasm.

"The salt does it. Pretty, isn't it?" Mike said as he lit another piece on fire.

I decided to step in. Besides, Mike was right next to me.

"So, Mike--" I turned to Mike, as he gave me his attention.

For half an hour, we talked mindlessly about very random stuff. Both he and I seemed to be enjoying this conversation. Some of the boys wanted to hike to the nearby tide pools. Mike quickly joined them. Most of the girls stayed at the beach, considering that they were wearing ill suitable shoes. However, Angela, Bella, and I were the only ones who agreed to go with them. I glimpsed Mike smiling widely when Bella decided to join him. Ugh. A haze of red clouded my vision. I was so incredulously jealous this moment.

We hiked, trailing the sides of the green forest. It was short hike. We were there in about 10 minutes. We observed the tide pools as we chattered about unimportant topics. Suddenly a grumbling sound erupted out of no where. I glanced up at the sky. There were no clouds yet.

"Sorry," Mike said sheepishly.

I glanced at him with confusion. Then, I noticed that the grumbling was coming from Mike's stomach! I let out a smile of amusement as we all made our way back to the beach. When we came back to the beach, the numbers we let with multiplied. Our group was joined by big boys with shining straight hair and copper skin. They all looked to be in their teen years. They were from the reservation. Eric introduced us to them. We ate lunch noisily as people departed their separate ways, scattering themselves around the beach. I saw Mike stand up and make his way towards the shop in the village. I quickly trailed him as he said that he didn't mind my company. I was delighted. Some of the boys from the reservation escorted us.

We walked the dirt path as we entered the little, dim-lit boutique. It was a gift shop. A soft tingling of chimes marked our entry. The shop smelled of floral fragrance as traditional feathers coated the walls. Even in the dim light, I saw the vibrant colors of paintings and pictures and little novelty toys. We browsed the wide selection. The boys from the reservation explained the stories behind some of the items in here. They were very interesting. Besides all this, the constant scenery of wolf painting puzzled me. Why were they so interested in wolves? **(A/N: hehehe) **One of the boys mentions something about a spirit wolf, but it still didn't make any sense at all.

We all exited the store as Mike and I walked towards the ocean. We spotted Bella with a boy who I think was named Jacob and we started to walk towards them out of Mike's behalf. When we were about fifty yards away from them, their heads snapped up to look at us. Mike looked uncomfortable which made me uncomfortable and awkward.

"There you are, Bella," Mike called in unnecessary relief while waving his arm over his head.

"Is that your boyfriend?" I heard Jacob ask when he caught the jealous tone in Mike's voice.

Psh, yea. You wish! I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes with distaste.

"No, definitely not," Bella whispered to Jacob.

Mike didn't seem to hear that but I certainly did. I smiled. It was good to be reassured that Bella had no intentions to go out with Mike after all. Bella and this Jacob kid said a few more words to each other when Mike and I finally reached them.

"Where have you been? He asked a little too over protectively.

He reminded me of my parents.

"Jacob was just telling me some local stories," Bella responded cheerfully. "It was really interesting."

I saw Jacob smile wryly.

"Well," Mike began, "We're packing up -- it looks like it's going to rain soon."

At this, we all looked up towards the sky. It was heavy and made the atmosphere quite thick.

"Okay," Bella jumped from her seat. "I'm coming."

I pulled up the hood on my hoodie as I struck up another conversation with Mike while Bella was saying her goodbyes to Jacob. We made our way to the parking lot after we packed all our belongings and made our way back to town. I was gratified that I was able to sit next to Mike on the trip back home.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! It may not be the best chapter and it's also one of the shortest, but... yea. lol. All the people in Forks and La Push wants you to review!! So review! click on that "submit review" box on the bottom! Let's aim for 35, reviews, yes? or maybe more... -shmiles- I hope its not too much to ask. thanks for reading and review!! (:**


End file.
